Pocket Full of Dreams
by Da HecKlaR
Summary: We all have dreams but will we do to attain them? Two young men from South Blue set out to sea in order to realize their dreams and and gain riches beyond their imagination! Can they muster up a crew with people they don't know, quickly gain their trust and sail into the Grand Line where the real fight begins? Who knows... but with a pocket full of dreams anything is possible...
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Eeeyoooo everybody. I'm back... again! Surprising no? Well after the whole incident regarding the original Pocket Full of Dreams I decided to re-rewrite it. This time with no crazy stuff. While I am disappointed that the original was taken off the site there's not a whole lot I could do. So let it be known that this version is the final cut and hopefully you people are happy with it I'll try to update it as much as possible. I've worked real hard on the PFoD universe and story to let it go to waste!  
**_

_**With life and all it'll be interesting to see how far I can get this time... without further ado, let's get this ball rolling... again. Oh... and should PFoD be withdrawn again I'm scrapping the story. Sorry peoples  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor will I ever. It belongs to Oda-sensei.**_

* * *

_**One Piece:**_**Pocket**_** Full of Dreams**_

_Prologue_

…

"Dark… it's really dark." A woman's voice echoed in the darkness…

"Just stay close…" a man's voice soon followed.

…

…

"Hey, do you see that? Is that a light?"

"Yeah… I see it. C'mon let's hurry up."

...

…

…

"No way…" The woman whispered.

"It's here… After all these years…" In awe, the man stared with wide eyes.

"I do not like it here. It seems strange that we would end up here after such events…" She whispered.

As the two scaled the steps, they came across a small stone alter with a red silk cloth laid across, a straw hat seated in the middle. It was in rather good condition. Behind the alter was gold piles and treasure chests filled with valuable items was enough to corrupt the most innocent of people into taking it for themselves. Behind the treasure was a large ship, a lion face adorning the head of the ship. Even the old wooden interior of the ship was filled with all kind of treasures. This was it… this was One piece and the boat, Thousand Sunny. The same pirate ship that belonged to the Pirate King.

"Yes. It is strange but think about it. Had we not gone through with it we would've never made here in the first place. Our efforts have paid off my dear and no one will stand in the way. There's no turning back." The man laughed quietly as he stepped to the side of the altar to admire the gold.

"And what is our plan to get all of this treasure out of here? We've no ship… at least not anymore." Her voice shakened, the woman was close behind.

"There…" A finger pointed across the way to the Thousand Sunny. "It may be old looking but it still looks sea worthy. We shall take that along with One Piece. A fine idea, don't you agree?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that could work but…"

"STOP!" An angered voice echoed throughout the caverns. It boomed causing the two at the alter to turn around in surprise. There stood a man, hate and rage riddling his face and fists clenched so tight it drew blood. Droplets trickling onto the rocky floor below. "You will go no further! Not until you've given me answers!"

"He followed us! Its…"

"Quiet." A hand grabbed the woman by the shoulder, pulling her behind him. "I should've known he couldn't stay away. Yet in a way I predicted this. Quickly, go get the boat ready. I shall confront him."

"Y-yes… of course."

Running off behind the mounds of gold, she vanished leaving our two friends confronted with one another. One standing in front of the altar while the other stood at the bottom of the stairs. Tensions were rising as the air grew thicker. It was inevitable that these two friends would meet… well… friends no longer. Past actions have caused a rift between the two and now in the presence of the greatest treasure in all the world, it would be more about whose dreams were stronger to claim it.

"How nice of you to come, captain. I didn't think you'd show up. Not after the mess I left you back at the ship…"

"Shut the hell up!" The captain at the bottom of the stairs shouted. "You've no right to speak. What you've done is unforgivable! What the hell is wrong with you?! After we got to Raftel you've been acting strange!"

"Hmph…" a low hum could be heard at the altar. The demeanor of the hum turned more wicked until finally the humming stopped. A laugh soon followed. "Don't talk to me as if I don't know what I've done, captain. I know, plain as day, what crimes I have committed today."

"Why though?! After all we've been through… after all the pain you'd betray me now?! The dream we shared together you shattered in a blink of an eye… and for what?! A last minute change of heart that you would rather take matters into your own hand and claim One Piece for yourself?! You're mad!"

A fist slammed down onto the altar. "I'm mad? This entire journey has been maddening! You're just as bit as crazy as I am putting the crew through so much turmoil! I'm just saving myself from further pain!"

The captain clenched his fists and tensed his jaw. "I want all of us to share in the glory! That's what it means to be a crew! Everyone is in it together till the end; through thick and thin. That's what it means to be part of a crew! We all can be Kings! Have you forgot about that?!"

"You're wrong. One Piece grants the title, 'Pirate King' to the' one' person who owns it! You don't think that anyone else in the crew would've came here without the thought of betrayal when in the presence of something so grand? In the end its just one man who can claim it! To think that everyone can share in such glory is a fool and you know it. If we both claim the treasure what will we be? Everyone will recognize you as the Pirate King as you're the captain of the crew. What will I become? The lackey who only helped?"

There was a moment of silence…

"You just want to be recognized… you're name feared. It was never about all of us. Only you…" The captain whispered as he rubbed his forehead. "The title, Pirate King, has blinded you!"

The man's eyes narrowed as he walked around the altar. His hands rose, fingers drumming against one another. "Such an interesting thought. How does one become blinded by an ambition he himself chooses? Those who become blinded are those who are unknown of what the attainable contains. To become lost in thought of the great treasures of the possibilities it could hold. Wanting to leave and become the Pirate King isn't blind ambition. We all know what happens should any one of us claim it and the riches and powers it holds."

"You planned this from the very start… you used us!"

"Nothing gets by you, captain!" the man cackled. Turning around he began walking towards the altar. "I admit it made me sick to my stomach about turning on the crew. But to attain my dream was more important than a few bonds with crewmates."

"So now that we're here. What do we do now?" The captain asked.

There was an awkward silence…

"Isn't it obvious?" the man said quietly as he ran a hand across the top of the red silk. "We fight… until one kills the other."

"What do you mean? What if I don't want to kill you?" the captain confused by this statement.

"You're a captain of a crew and I am my own captain. If you really want One Piece you will have to pry it from my hands. There can only be one that achieves the right to be called Pirate King." The man looked at the straw hat, and grinned. Lifting his hand he smacked it aside as it floated to the rocky ground below. A foot came down on the straw hat afterwards, caving the top of it in. "The age of the third Pirate King begins with one of us! I know this is what you wanted!" yelling this as he kicked the straw hat down towards his former captain as a challenge.

The captain only stared at the straw hat before his head shifted back towards his former friend. "What I want is for you to think about what you're doing! You're abandoning your friends for your own selfish desire! We all could've been a part of this together! We could've shared our dream together along with everyone else"

"This is my dream!" the former crewmember howled over him. This caused the captain to hesitate. "I will become Pirate King and destroy everyone that stands before me. You'll be the first!"

Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a small vial. Popping the top, he raised it to his lips and consumed every last drop. Groaning, the vial dropped and shattered while his hand raised, clenched hard, veins thumping on his arm. Suddenly it enlarged nearly 10 times its normal size, smashing his fist onto the altar, destroying it completely. Then the man's arm reverted back to its normal state. Where the altar stood was just a pile of dust now with the red silk cloth now tattered and torn.

"Damn. I didn't think it would come to this." The captain whispered to himself as he prepared himself. Overhead, the man, cackling now, proceeded down the steps. "He has lost himself to his own selfish desire that not even his best friend could snap him out of."

In a blink of an eye a large fist erupted from the man's thin frame, overwhelming the view of his captain. Caught with his guard down the captain barely had enough time to put up his guard. Colliding forcefully into his body, the giant fist cratered him into the ground below, leaving the captain a bloody heap. Motionless…

"So that's it? After all that, you fall in one fell swoop? Surely this is a trick…" The man blinked as he stared a moment longer at the body. Nothing… His lips curled sadistically as he raised his hands in truimph. "In the end it is I who becomes the Pirate King and not you!"

Turning around, no long interested in his captain's downfall, the man headed towards the Thousand Sunny. "Hey… are you still there?" Crying out to his female compatriot.

"Right here." A response came from the ship. Stepping out to the railing, she waved a hand. "Come on. The ship is in still good condition. We just have to undo the sail and get it out to sea."

"Good. This turned out to be easier than I had hoped for."

As he laughed at his triumph, an explosion came from above them catching both their attention. Glancing up he noticed smoke and small rocks crumbling from the ceiling of the cave just above the Thousand Sunny when suddenly something fell from the hole and landed on the figurehead. It was hunched over and barely recognizable. It was hard to tell if it was a person or not. Before another thought could race through the mind of the 'Pirate King', a bullet-like object flew across the cavern corridor aiming right for him. Dodging it at the last moment he noticed it was attached to the mysterious man as it clutched the crumpled straw hat and retracted back to the mysterious figure. Holding the hat in his hands, he examined it.

"What the hell was that?" Was all he could say.

"Oohh!" The man cried as the woman quickly knelt down behind the railing to avoid being seen. Panic was in her eyes.

"It's… it's…!" she trembled quietly.

The mysterious figure stood up, revealing itself to be a human. He appear to be older looking, black hair and hair jutting from his jawline, wrinkles below his eyes that were full spirit and fire, a scar under his left. Wearing a red cloak that had an intricate golden design with a pair of old looking sandals on his feet, he seemed like a hermit. He looked on at the scene unfolding.

"Shit… did somebody else follow? Look, I suggest you leave before you get yourself killed. You hear? And before you even think about it, the treasure here is mine. Got it?" The man snapped.

"Yours?" the man said quietly. A smile went across his lips. "You think this treasure is yours?" He hopped down from the figurehead.

"Tch…" Gritting his teeth he responded. "It's mine. All of it! Who do you think you are questioning me, The Pirate King?"

The man brushed off the straw hat, popping the dent out of it and placed it upon his head. "The real Pirate King… Monkey D. Luffy!"


	2. Chapter 1: A Pirates Life For Me

_**Chapter One: A Pirates Life For Me**_

_Over 40 years ago, Gol D. Roger became Pirate King after accumulating the largest amount of treasure the world has ever seen… he became a legend and many sought to defeat him to become Pirate King and claim his treasure, One Piece. One day however, he was executed… not before telling the world that his treasure is still out there for the taking. This sparked the Golden Age of Piracy, starting the journey of many up and newcomers as well as motivating the older generation pirates. Of those men was Whitebeard who was already the 'closest man to One Piece'. He died however, in the battle of Marinefold while trying to rescue Portgas D. Ace, the son of Gol D. Roger, leaving many hopefuls to succeed where he failed. That's where Monkey D. Luffy came in…_

_Over 20 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy had claimed the world's greatest treasure known as One Piece and became the second Pirate King much to the dismay of the World Government. This sparked another age of Piracy but it didn't last long. The World Government instantly sought out Luffy and his crew specifically to try and subdue them before they even had a chance to get out of the New World. It was all for naught as one day he and his entire crew disappeared. Many of the pirates today pondered what happened and think that the second Pirate King hid One Piece again, still sailing the Grand Line… some say they just retired to their home islands and stay well hidden from the trouble… either way, the World Government took advantage of it and began to rule with an Iron Fist, as strange as it was. With the Pirate King gone and One Piece hidden, it was easy to crush the dreams of many...  
_

_Present day… the World Government rules the seas with high numbers and seek out pirates still trying to find the fabled, One Piece. Fortunately for them, piracy has already begun to fade out, most of which giving up on the world's greatest treasure. To those that still tried to sail with Jolly Rogers hoisted high were publicly executed to enforce the World Government's rule on the world. Surprisingly it worked.. Happy about this, the World Government came out publicly and announced that the world is entering a new age… an age where there are no pirates and only justice…_

_This is the story of two young men who set out on the high seas to follow their dreams and defy the odds that the World Government has set before them and many others walking the same path… as pirates…_

* * *

…

The South Blue was vast… one would think the land was blue instead of lush green should one stare long enough. It consisted of islands scattered across the sea but some of them would be in such a pattern it would seem more of a straight line from one to the next. The only thing was travelling from one to the next for without a boat you're stuck in one place and even if you do happen to get a hold of one, you would have the World Government ceasing your boat and performing a full search and confiscating a majority of the items. Then there was the occasional sea king attack and ever rarer, pirates... Nowadays ships seem rare on the waters, only trade ships. With pirates becoming such a rare sight and the Marines not coming this far into the South Blue, trade ships have been free to come and go as they please.

On one island, called Biijin on most maps, is where the story starts… it's a small one, almost unnoticeable on the maps but it is there and smack dap in the middle of the entire South Blue. It had two towns on it, one on the north side called Tolu'I and the other on the south called Tele'I. They both have ports so trade here is often with other islands and even between the two towns themselves. Townsfolk would caravan between each other, large ladybugs being their transport.

"It's a quiet today." A voice came from a random cliff facing out towards sea.

It belonged to a man, nineteen years of age. His hair was short with semi long bangs, his hair black with a small goatee on his face. He looked a bit scrawny but his muscles were toned, noticeable through his purple shirt that read 'Smile'. His shorts were black with a not so needed belt across his waist, it having some sort of scaled surface. On his feet were regular shoes, black if you must know. Though his leisurely appearance seemed harmless, he was not an amateur in fighting. He has his friend to thank for that.

"Lamar, you expect ships to riddle the sea. No one bothers to sail the seas anymore unless you have a thousand bags of sugar to trade with." The other was the voice of his best friend, Fitts.

Fitts was older than Lamar, twenty one years old, his hair long and brown and the same build as his friend. Fitts wore a cap that was white and looked to be homemade as did the beaded necklace he wore around his neck. He wore a long shirt, the torso a solid gold while the sleeves were striped gold and white. The pants Fitts wore were average, a dark brown with side cargo pockets carrying small knick-knacks. On his feet were boots with his boot laces untied.

"One can hope can he?" Lamar groaned as he fell over onto his back, legs dangling off the cliff. Both of his palms covered his eyes.

"You hope too much. Can't you just accept fact that your life is here, in reality?"

"No! Are you kidding me? What do I have to look forward to? Working for my family in the trading business like everyone else in town 'cause you know that's exciting." Lamar sighed.

"Well it's better than coming up here every day staring out at the water."

"Nobody asked you to come you know."

"I was just making sure that my best friend wasn't contemplating suicide due to his over stressful life of being lazy all day. Seriously you need to get a job. Don't you have a dream or something to work for?"

"I told you my dream, Fitts. It's to become Pirate King one day and turn about a new age in this world! You know what I mean? Pirates these days are scarce, ever since the last Pirate King disappeared." Lamar said with wide eyes.

"Who that, Monkey guy?" Fitts asked. "That was like over twenty years ago man. I could've swore my dad told me bed time stories of him."

"That's where I heard of him too. He just sounds so inspirational. Sailing the seas with his crewmates, saving villages and liberating islands from the World Government or other pirates."

"He was a pirate, Lamar."

"A good pirate!"

"He was still a pirate and at one point I'm sure he plundered a town here and there to satisfy his pirating needs." Fitts scoffed as he picked up a small rock and threw it out from their ledge. "No pirate goes around _liberating_ islands. Least from other pirates. What good would that do to free an island from one pirate's reign just to bring in another?"

"My dream is what it is. And what about you? Your dream is to see One Piece isn't it? Become the first mate of the captain who finds it." Lamar sat up.

"My dream isn't important right now."

"Every dream is important, Fitts. It's what drives people." Lamar nudged his buddy in the ribs.

"Right now we are just peasants working in the village. At no point will we ever get the opportunity to leave here and chase those dreams. So just stay in the here and now and we'll be fine without them." Groaning, Fitts shook his head as his friend laughed suddenly.

"Fine fine! How about we head into town then? Go get some lunch… you can buy!"

"I swear, I will ask for you to pay me back all the beli I've given you." Fitts glared up at him.

Lamar laughed as he pulled his friend up and wrapped his arm around his neck. "You're too kind!"

* * *

The two made their way to the southern town where they lived. Today was a rather average day, shop owners and traders littered the docks, carrying boxes here and there and large fish of all shapes and sizes. One would complain about the smell of the area but to most it was the smell of success. For such a small town, the income of goods and beli was actually very steady and enough to keep the life style of living here enjoyable. Almost everyone owned a large house and a boat with a family name on it. The northern town was exactly the same. With such success, there has been wild rumors spreading about a large cache of gold hidden on the island.

"Some dumplings please!" Lamar laughed as he sat down in a chair with Fitts sitting next to him.

The two arrived at their favorite dining spot, 'The Golden Scale'. Whenever the two were hungry this is where they went and ate. The main reason why they kept coming back was because one of their friends was a waiter here…

"Lamar and Fitts, why I am not surprised?" a waitress said from behind the counter with a smile.

"We come here every day. Why would you be surprised, Misoo?" Fitts said resting his hands on the wooden counter top, fingers laced with one another. "Do you mind if I just get a soup?"

The waitress, Misoo, nodded as she wrote down their meals and attached the small letter in front of the cook's window so he can look at it. Grabbing the piece of paper, he glanced out and grinned widely waving a hand out the small window. "Oi, Lamar and Fitts! Nice to see's ya!" Lamar and Fitts waved back.

"So when are you two finally going to leave the island? It's a big world and you've both spent your lives here." Misoo said.

Fitts rolled his eyes. "When are you leaving the island? You always spoke of going out and seeing the world and perhaps working for a great chef in some grand restaurant where everyone will come and see just how great it really is to parade around in a silly outfit your boss will make you wear just so the customers will throw their beli at your feet."

"You sure know how to charm a woman." Lamar said as he sipped from his glass.

"I'm not trying to charm anyone."

Misoo sighed as she rest her elbows on the counter her chin in her hands. "Well thank goodness for that because you failed if were trying anything."

Lamar laughed as Fitts grumbled beneath his breathe. "Misoo has you there bud!"

* * *

Out at sea, a lone ship was sailing across the rocking waves, the town in sight of its crow's nest. It was an average size ship but to the small trade boats that are docked it looked gigantic. On the front was a figurehead of a giant apple with swords behind it. The sail donned an image of the same apple and swords. Obviously it was a pirate ship with most of the crew peering out from the deck.

"So this is the town of Tele'I." a man onboard said scratching his beard. "It's smaller than I thought it would be. That means it'll be easier to control of the town."

"Of course, mate." Another man said who was rather large, larger than a normal human being. He stood at about 11 feet and strangely his body was shaped funny, almost like an apple with his shoulders broad, chest wide and waist thin.. "The island of Biijin is known for its trade and the wild rumors of some fabled treasure hidden somewhere in those hills. There's plenty of beli just waiting to be snatched up for anyone willing to take it! Luckily for us the marines don't even bother coming this far west of South Blue so we don't have to worry about any threat from them."

"Good. Let's give them a warm greeting then, cap'n." With that said the crewmen of the ship sprang into action and loaded the only cannon mounted on the front of the ship with a cannonball in the shape of an apple… "The cannons ready."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Wow that was great! I never get tired of those dumplings!" Lamar said patting his full stomach.

Lamar and Fitts were out on the docks exiting the Golden Scale in order to find amusement elsewhere.

"Eh. It was average." Fitts shrugged .

"You really do need to work on your people skills. Misoo was just trying to be nice. You always seem so rude towards her.

"It's not me who needs to work on my people skills, its people who need to work on theirs." Fitts snarled. "And I'm not mean to Misoo… I've always acted this way towards her. It's just how we communicate." Folding his arms across his chest the two worked down the planks of the boardwalk. There sure were a lot of people today.

A whistling sound filled the air suddenly. It was loud and high pitched, enough to grab the attention of everyone who was in the area. Lamar and Fitts looked to one another and then away.

"What the hell is that?" an old man asked.

"I don't know. It sounds rather annoying." A woman complained, covering her ears.

It fell from the sky quickly, smashing into the docks sending debris and dirt upward into the sky. No explosion though. Everyone froze and looked towards the impact sight to see what it was exactly that had landed and all they could see was a small block object in the shape of an apple. Confusion struck the town folk as the commotion grew and people gathered around.

"What is it?"

"Is the sky falling?

"Daddy, can I have it?"

Were some of the comments made by the people. With each passing second, more and more of the townsfolk came to see what it was that landed in their fair town.

Aboard the pirate ship still out at sea, laughter erupted from the mouths of the pirates as they waved their swords and guns in the air as if they were victorious.

"Oh good shot, mate. Right in the middle of the damn docks." The captain laughed as he held out his hand to his side. On cue, a crewman ran up with a small box placing it in the hand of his captain. On the box was a single button. He looked at the device with an evil grin on his face. "Let us watch the fireworks, eh gentlemen?" A thunderous roar came from his crewmen.

The cannonball cracked suddenly, everyone gasping in unison. Before they could react a bright light shone from its cracks and exploded sending the town in chaos. The burning inferno engulfed a portion of the killing and injuring anyone who was unfortunate enough to be within the blast radius.

Lamar had taken cover immediately after the cannonball went off. "Good god! What the hell are they trading these days?!"

Fitts was close by, looking out at sea. "I don't think it was part of the normal traditional trading goods… look." He pointed at the boat. "It seems we have visitors that aren't from around these parts and by the looks of the mast and sails, it looks to be of pirate bearings. And here you were just complaining that we always have quiet days. Happy?"

"Pirates huh?" Lamar, peeked from over his cover. There were injured everywhere, others leaving their houses to come to the aid of others and to mourn the loss of friends and family. Quite a horrible sight but it made Lamar anxious. "Oh man, Fitts, I'm getting pumped."

"From people getting hurt or because there are pirates in the vicinity?"

"Of course not from the injured, I have friends here just like you! But the pirates, Fitts! Don't you think this is a sign? An opportunity to defeat them and show everyone here that I am strong enough to hold my own and from there I can steal their boat and begin my dreams of becoming Pirate King! The boat is big enough to hold supplies and big enough to hold a crew of my own!"

"Your priorities are messed up. The town is under attack and you're more interested in your fantasies of becoming a pirate rather than helping." Fitts stared at Lamar.

"Don't get me wrong, the town comes first but afterwards…" Lamar started.

"Lamar, stop." Fitts sighed as he stood up and ran out from his cover to go aid the townsfolk.

Lamar sat there watching his friend go before looking out at the pirate ship. "Hmm…"

Amidst the confusion no one noticed that the pirate ship responsible for the attack had already came in from sea and docking against the sandy beach adjacent the town. The ship was big, casting a large shadow across the sand and docks. The pirates came to the side of the ship and threw grounding ropes over so it could be tied down while the rest prepared to dismount. Among the first to leave the ship was the apple shaped captain followed by his first mate.

"Greetings people of Tele'I. Let me introduce myself… I am the captain, Core, of the Rotten Apple pirates! I hope you all enjoyed my gift. Guyayaya!" His laugh was like a beacon for his crew as they laughed along with him.

The town's people looked to one another, fear in their eyes, and confusion in their actions.

"Pirates! After all this time of peace, pirates turn up and attack!" One man yelled. "If only the marines were here…"

"That is the reason why we came this far out to the South Blue. The marines don't come out here anymore do they? What better way to start the pillaging than to start with the towns the marines don't care for anymore? Those fools in Amarano are too busy with their parties anyways!"

Another cry came out from the people, an elderly man pointing. "I've seen this man on a wanted poster just a few weeks ago while trading with other towns. He's got a 18,000,000 beli bounty is on his head!"

Fitts who was in the crowd, looked with interest. "18,000,000 beli? You hear that, Lamar? Lamar?" Fitts turned around only see he was gone. "Where the hell did he…?"

"Ah I see my reputation is known even out here." Core laughed. "All the reason to listen to my orders so no one gets hurt. I won't tolerate insubordination."

"You think we'll just let you come into our town and do as you please? We've lived in harmony for years and we, I especially, won't let you ruin that for us!" a stout fellow yelled holding onto a fishing pole.

Core snarled as he looked towards the spirited man. He held out his hand, palm facing outward. "How dare you speak out of turn you damned fool!" Suddenly a single seed shot out of his hand, it was hardly noticeable it was so small. The seed hit him in the chest but did not fall to the floor. It stuck to him like glue.

"What is this?" the stout man said confused. Lifting a hand he tried to pluck it from his chest but it didn't move. Suddenly a pain shot through his body as his body lurched and he collapsed onto his knees. "W-what is this? Oh god it hurts!"

"Guyayaya!" Core lowered his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "You see dear folks, I ate the cursed devil fruit, the Seed Seed fruit. I am what you would call a 'seed' man."

Fitts' eyes widened. "A devil fruit user?"

"And if I happen to hit you with one of my seeds it will latch onto you and take root instantly and continue to drain your life so it can grow. Should I need it, I can go to any plant I made after it's absorbed all of energy and take it to reenergize myself." Core snapped his fingers and his crew jumped into action. They all drew their cutlasses and flintlocks and began to round up the crowds leaving the one man still writhing in pain from the growing plant on his body.

"Make… it stop! It hurts so bad!" His face was paling quickly. "Please make it stop!"

"Oi, mate." Core said over his shoulder. "The man wants it to stop, the pain that is. I say you give him what he wants so the plant can finish eating in peace."

"Aye, cap'n." The first mate grinned, as he pulled out a rifle and placed the cold barrel on the man's forehead.

"No! That's not what I meant! I just…"

POW!

The first mate pulled the trigger before the man could finish. The body fell with a sickening thud, blood pouring out onto the sand. "I'm pretty sure the Cap'n said let the plant eat in peace."

The women and men panicked and began to cry fearing the same fate would befall them. Fitts only glared at the pirates as he slowly made his way towards the back of the commotion, sneaking away and out of sight.

"Now let me get down to business. I hear there's quite a treasure accumulated here in Tele'I and now that you know we're pirates, it would behoove you all to tell me where it's located. Don't think you can play smart with me either. I am in no mood, right mate?"

"Aye, cap'n. Behooves them all."

"Now… after what you all just witnessed, you're all probably thinking, 'Oh no, he's a pirate and killed someone. We're going to be next whether or not we tell him!' but that's not at all true. Even though there are no marines out here there have been other pirates roaming around these seas that I don't wish to get involved with. Give me the treasure now and we'll leave as fast as we came. If not, THEN we'll kill you."

"I think it'll be best if you guys just leave now." A voice came from the top of the Rotten Apple ship.

Core, his first mate and all the other crew members who were on the ground looked back to the ship and saw a young man sitting on the figurehead of their ship. It was Lamar. Core jumped up and looked at the man.

"How dare you sit on my ship as if it is yours! Get your ass down from there this instance!" Core demanded as he pointed a very threateningly finger.

"I don't think so. I think I'll be taking this ship under custody."

"Tch… are you a marine?!" Core had a look of fright for a moment fill is his eyes.

"Nah." Lamar grinned as he stood up and looked down at the angry pirate crew. "I'm not even a local police officer of the island."

"What happened to my crew onboard?! They should've easily killed you!"

Lamar looked over his shoulder towards the deck of the ship. Bodies laid everywhere with fat lips, black eyes and bloodied noses. All of them defeated without a single injury on the boy. Turning back he laughed. "Napping on the job! Seems reliable crewmates are hard to find these days. No discipline."

Core growled, his eye twitching. "Oi, mate! Get him down from there!"

"Aye, cap'n!" The first mate pulled out his rifle, aimed it and then fired with no delay.

Lamar jumped, the bullet ricocheting off the figurehead of the ship. Doing a somersault, he landed just before the first mate who grunted at his miss. Quickly he aimed again at point blank range in Lamar's face. Lamar's only response was spinning around, his leg sweeping the pirate's feet out from under him.

"Whoa!" thudding against the floor, the rifle slipped from his grasp and clacked against the floor. Leaning up, he was greeted with a foot stomping his face knocking him out. His eyes were glazed over, blood trickling from his nose.

Core's eye twitched again. "Why you!"

Lamar could only laugh. "Man. Your crew is seriously lacking some skill. Hopefully you're better game."

"You'll see soon enough, boy!" Core threw his hand up and grinned. "Let's see you look smug after this." However just before he could shoot the seed from his hand, a foot came down on his wrist, the seed hitting the floor causing it to instantly pop into a green plant.

"Lamar, you idiot. Weren't you paying attention? This guy is a devil fruit user." The foot belonged to Fitts.

"Whoa, really? I guess I was preoccupied with the guys on the ship to notice."

Core was irritated now, a second man now interrupting his plans. "You guys are coming out of the woodworks!" He swung his long arm for Fitts, who easily dodged it and maneuvered to the side of his friend.

"I will admit though, it seems this guy has no real threat behind his power other than the seeds he uses." Fitts said. "If anything, his large size is the only thing we should be concerned about."

"I agree. Nice dodge by the way" Lamar responded.

"Shut up."

Core was fuming. "I will not be mocked by a punch of kids! Men kill them! Kill them both!" He commanded whatever remaining crew members he had left, who were quick to jump at his orders.

The two friends looked at each other, Fitts scoffing and Lamar grinning. The two clenched their fists and prepared for the oncoming enemy.

* * *

_** A/N - Ta dah... hopefully this chapter turned out well and hope you all enjoy it.**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Stepping Stone

**_Chapter 2: A Stepping Stone_**

"Eehihi!" Lamar laughed, as his fist came down onto an enemy's head before using him as a base to flip over, bringing his foot crashing into the side of another.

"Tch…" Fitts grunted as he threw hooks and haymakers knocking people this way and that.

Left and right, the Rotten Apples fell like flies to the brute force of Lamar and Fitts. This caused Core to begin panicking and thinking of an exit plan for he obviously underestimated them. It was then he looked back behind him towards a small forest beyond the buildings.

"That's it…" Core grinned as he looked back to the last of his crew falling. Making a quick get a away, he vanished into a panicked crowd thinking he was going to kill again. Through an alley way and out the back yard of local house, Core disappeared into the trees.

Fitts punched one of the last remaining pirates to the ground, his face a bloody heap after being pummeled. "That seems to be the last of them. Now where did their captain run off too?"

"I don't know. I was having too much fun to realize that he had run away. Better not of made his way back onto the boat to try and flee, I already claimed it as my own." Lamar grumbled as he looked back to make sure 'his' boat was there.

"Even in the midst of battle you show signs of complacency. One day you will figure that the mind needs to stay in the here and now in order to survive."

A woman ran up to the both of them. It was Misoo. "Lamar, Fitts! Thank god you two are ok!"

"Misoo? What're you doing here, it's dangerous." Lamar said quietly. "Head back to the restaurant and wait it out until we deal with the pirates."

"That's why I am here…" Misoo panted. "We saw him running through the streets towards the forest… I think he plans on escaping to the clearing on the other side."

"What a coward! Some pirate he is leaving his nakama to get beaten up!"

Fitts raised a brow. "Strange, I thought that devil fruit users were powerful. This man seems to be rather lacking in his abilities. Not to mention if he plans on making his way off this island he can't swim nor does he have access to his boat." Motioning towards the large structure just on the beach behind them.

"How do you know he can't swim?"

"It's a fact that devil fruit users cannot swim. Some consider it a curse for eating the fruit and a punishment."

Lamar stared blankly at his friend who only stared back moments later. Confused as to how he would come about such knowledge as this. He didn't even mention anything about devil fruits in the many years they've known each other. Lamar's thoughts were interrupted when Misoo shook him slightly to see if he was ok.

Lamar only nodded before turning to Fitts. "C'mon, let's go after him before he gets away."

The two bolted off in pursuit, the townsfolk wishing them luck as they went. As the two young men vanished into the forest as well, the townsfolk looked back to the defeated pirates. Confusion struck the minds of many.

"Who would've thought those two youngsters had so much potential!" one elderly said. "To fight off pirates like that and with ease!"

"I know it's rather strange thinking about it that they were living right here in this town the entire time and not once had we problems with them. It was as if they were waiting for something like this to happen just so they can show off their skills." Another commented.

Misoo listened to everyone talk before shifting her attention on the tree line. "Either way, if they don't deal with that pirate captain, we may all feel his wrath in the end. Lamar… Fitts… good luck you too."

* * *

"Hah… Hah!" Core panted as he made his way into a clearing. Hunched over he looked around deciding this would be the perfect spot. "Good. Let those punks catch up to me now." Pushing off his knees he walked towards the center of the trees and smirked. The scent of the trees stimulating his senses. "They won't even know what hit them when I am able to use the full extent of my powers."

"Core!" A cry came from behind him.

"What? They already caught up to me?" Turning to face his opponents, Core growled. "We spent weeks planning coming here with the little amount of supplies we had and you two had to ruin everything for us! You couldn't just mind your own business!"

Lamar and Fitts' sprint slowed down to a jog.

"You attacked our hometown so that makes it our business." Lamar yelled. "We couldn't just let you get away it."

"If I remember correctly you were more infatuated with the fact of stealing his ship at first." Fitts blurted out.

An exchange of looks between the two friends lasted a good minute before Lamar broke the silence. "Ok enough of the distractions let's focus on the strangely shaped man over there."

"You both obviously don't know who you're messing with! I'm 'Rotten Apple' Core, the man with the 18,000,000 beli bounty! I've killed civilians for looking at me the wrong way and killing marine officials for even thinking I am the man on the wanted poster!" Core shouted over them getting angry.

"We dispatched your crew with ease while you fled in attempts to lose us in the woods. It would make one think how you've come to earn a bounty at all especially with the cowardice you've displayed. It would seem the marines are just throwing bounties out without even knowing what a meager threat you really are." Fitts calmly spoke.

"Why you…!" Core started to shout but was interrupted with a fist smashing into his face. The force so hard, his head whipped violently backwards sending his entire body into a full spin before landing onto the floor, rocks and gravel digging into his back. He cried out in pain as he held his face.

"Enough. I am done with you." Fitts began to step forward before being stopped by Lamar.

"Hold on there, killer. I can't let you have all the fun." Lamar laughed. "Eehihi!"

Sighing, Fitts stepped out of the way. "Fine, but end it quickly. We can't tarry any longer with this man. Not while his crew lay unconscious in town. They could wake up and cause problems."

Both of Core's arms shot up suddenly. "**_Seed Seed Shower Spray_**!" This caught both Lamar and Fitts off guard as a flood of seeds spewed from his hands in rapid succession from the ground up, leaving a small trail of plants.

The two jumped apart from each other, as Core's hands followed each of them. Core was a lot more coordinated than he appeared homing in on the two gracefully dancing around him avoiding every seed shot and when the pirate captain realized it was pointless in trying to hit them, he stopped but grinned none the less.

"So that's his devil fruit power. He shoots seeds out causing him to grow plants wherever he pleases." Lamar said very much intrigued as he stepped on one of the plants and smothered it into the ground. "So like… why is he a pirate then? He should consider a job in landscaping."

"You don't understand, Lamar. You let one of those seeds hit you and you can pretty much say good-bye to your life. He hit a man earlier with one and it looked like it latched onto his body and began to drain his life force. I couldn't hear much else due to the commotion of everyone panicking."

"Well great. So neither of us knows the real reason behind his area beautification skills then. Wonderful." Lamar laughed.

"I'm sure it's just to make pretty scenery in case you happen to die." Fitts added.

Suddenly the two burst into a sprint, kicking up grass as they moved unnaturally.

_Shit! I need to give the plants at least a few minutes to gather enough energy to rejuvenate myself!_ A small sweat drop trickled down his face as he thought to himself.

Lamar swung first; aiming high, Fitts going low. The pirate captain managed to dodge between the both of them twisting his odd shaped body. A quick snap of his wrists, both of Core's hands flung outward catching the two men in his reach. Following his motion he spun faster launching the two of them in opposite directions, Lamar hitting a tree forcefully and Fitts recovering in mid-flight.

"That was quite unexpected." Fitts said as he dabbed his cheek for signs of blood drawn. As soon as his words left his lips however the shoulder of Core plowed into Fitts, driving him into the thick bark of a tree. "Kuh!" Fitts coughed.

Core grabbed him for the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, Fitts' feet off the floor. "Guyaya! See what happens when you try to play hero? I admit you had me worried for a second but in the end you're just a bunch of cocky kids getting involved in something beyond your insignificant roles! If only you'd just listen to me and give me the treasure hidden on this island we'd be on our merry way!"

"You would've killed us anyways. I know how you pirates work." Fitts spit.

Core growled as he whipped him onto the floor aggressively. "Shame. You shouldn't believe every story that's been told about pirates."

"Fitts!"

Lamar sprang into action as he threw himself onto Core, driving an elbow directly to his forehead.

"Guoh!" Core howled in pain stumbling back.

Lamar continued as he then sent a barrage of punches to the captain's face. The force behind each blow was enough to violently throw Core's head around. A quick jaw splitting punch was enough to finally send Core tumbling over, his legs tangling up on each other. The loud thud of the captain's body hitting the floor was forceful.

Fitts' looked up, holding himself up with his arms. "Lamar."

Panting and breathing hard, Lamar looked at the body of Core. "Damn. I didn't think I would get tired this quick. And for someone who didn't seem that strong sure had a lot pack behind his punch."

Managing to pull himself to his feet, Fitts wiped his mouth. "It's true what they say, 'You can never judge a book by its cover'."

As the two regained their composure, they looked on at the motionless body when they noticed the strange plants that cluttered the area began to wither and die. Even the woods around them seem to of lost its vibrant color. Looking for a reason, Lamar and Fitts grew worried.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Lamar as he looked to the dying trees.

"The vegetation here… its dying." Fitts remarked as he noticed leaves had begun to fall from tree branches.

"Guyayaya…" Core body began to laugh. He threw himself up onto his feet then, his structure giving off a strange aura. All the injuries that Core sustained disappeared almost as if he wasn't hit at all.

"Shit! That can't be good!" Lamar cursed as he stepped back.

"I told you that I have the power of the Seed Seed fruit. I can absorb any of the plants I make's power and add it to my own. In the process the plants absorb the energy of anything it has taken root of until it is completely drained of life!" Core cackled as flit his wrists around before forming balls out of his fists.

Fitts growled. "So that is why he ran to the woods. We're in his element where he can have an endless supply of power while we fight until we are exhausted. I must admit we fell for his trick."

"I already feel drained just by wailing on him." Admitted Lamar as he was still panting. "We need to think of something."

Core piped up. "Allow me!" The seed man coming with breakneck speed, placing his hands on each them. "**_Seed Seed Expanding Blossom_**!" Large plants erupted from his palms that overwhelmed the two men launching them backwards with force.

Roots and small branches smashing into the faces of Lamar and Fitts was devastating as when the roots ceased growing, the two men continued to fly back until they hit the ground exhausted and worn. Sounds of pain and stress emanated from their mouths as they tried to sit up.

"Damn… Our first encounter with a devil fruit user and it had to be last one we see. We're going to die Fitts…" Groaning, Lamar stumbled to his feet.

"I have this strange feeling that he is draining our power but I don't know how it is he is doing it. No doubt it has to be connected with his devil fruit." Wiping his spit, Fitts scowled.

Core immediately went after the two, a large foot stepping down and a fist arching downward towards Fitts' head. Easily dodging, Fitts wrapped his legs around one of the large pirate captain's leg and twisted. Cursing, Core went down with Lamar rolling towards him in hopes of a quick finish. A knuckle came whizzing down but missed when the pirate captain rolled to the side, grabbing Lamar by the ankle and tossing him directly into a tree. Crashing head first, the young man fell motionless onto the roots.

"Lamar!" Fitts cried out but was intercepted by a backhand knocking him flat on his back.

* * *

"The pirates are all bound, sir." A villager said while bundling up some rope.

The villagers gathered together and collected the unconscious bodies of the Rotten Apple and tied them up. They had also called for officials to come pick them up as well as come to apprehend the pirate, Core, should the two young men, Lamar and Fitts, fail.

"Fantastic. Thank you, sir." Misoo said with a smile.

"You're welcome little lady. You just be careful around these pirates. They can still be dangerous even when bound."

"I can handle my own, thanks. What about the town? Everything is going alright?"

"Of course. Everyone who was hurt are being tended too while, unfortunately, the dead are being moved away to a more isolated area away from everyone else. It'll be some time before we can identify who they were." The man pointed to the pirate ship. "As for that, I'm sure whatever marine official they send out here they will take care of the ship."

"That's fine. Any word of Lamar and Fitts?"

"You mean the two boys who went after that pirate? Do you know them?"

"They are my friends and are capable enough of dealing with Core themselves. It's just… not knowing for certain what's going on out there makes me worry. For all we know, Core could've killed them and made it to the North side of the island." Running her hands down her face, Misoo sighed quietly.

"Oh please, woman."

The two turned to see who it was. To their dismay it was the pirate captain, Core. In his hands were Lamar and Fitts being held onto by the collar of their shirts. Their bodies thrashed. "You think I would run from a bunch of fools? Guyaya! You offend me!" Lifting his foot, he placed his boot on the woman's back, knocking her to the floor.

"Ah!" She cried out, hitting the deck below her. A large scratch scraping her across the cheek.

The towns people saw this and fear struck again. Many had hoped for the two young men to of dealt with the captain. Instead it was the other way around… making his way back to town, Core was dead set on getting his hands on the island's treasure.

"Quite meddlesome these two have been and will cost you all greatly. First of all, free my men this instance!" Shouting, he pointed to his crew. "Secondly, you will give me the damn treasure Tele'i is hiding on this island now least you all share the same punishment as these two!"

The town was silent… no one even bothered to step up and defend Lamar and Fitts…

"So be it! I will make an example out of these two and then you'll all realize how serious I am!" Core raised a hand toward Fitts' head. "Seed seed show-"

A swift crack of a paddle came across Core's head, breaking on impact. It was Misoo. "Leave him alone!"

"You little whore!" Core yelled as he swiftly brought the back of his hand to the woman's face. She let out a yelp dropping to the floor. "You all aren't taking me very seriously and it's starting to piss me off! I will kill every last person capable of fighting and then torture the remaining before feeding you to my seeds!"

The men and women of Tele'I looked at him fear and a new emotion… anger… and it was becoming more and more evident as the villagers began stepping closer. Misoo took a risk that could've easily cost her life, just as the two men did. The villagers began to rally amongst one another.

"Are any of you listening to me? You sons of bitches! I won't be made a fool by a bunch of fish smelling idiots!" Throwing his hands up he shouted, a vein visible on his forehead and his neck. "Have it your way!"

A tight grip came across Core's ankle, which distracted him. Looking down, he noticed Lamar had come too, his nails digging into Core's pant leg. "You…" Whispering quietly to himself.

"How are you conscious? You're just a glutton for punishment!" Kicking his hand off, Lamar responded with a burst of speed. The only thing Core remembered was a knuckle flying into the side of his brow, causing his vision to blur substantially. "Wha-a-t?" was all he could spit out. Stumbling over his own two feet, Core hit the floor.

The villagers stared on in shock and awe, most of their jaws dropping. They were certain the two had lost the will to fight. It was a miracle to see the young man up and about again! Cheers quietly came from the crowd before it erupted into a roar of chants.

Lamar managed to go to Fitts' aid, hoisting him up. "Hey buddy. You okay?"

"L… Lamar?" Fitts groaned quietly. "Hah… you always were stubborn…"

"Don't worry bud. I'll take care of the rest." Smiling, he rested his friend gently back onto the ground. "Alright, Core."

"You're standing! This seems almost unreal for you to be standing. Do my plants have no effect on you at all?" Core growled as he slowly stood up. Rubbing the side of his face, he pulled his hand to see blood stained on his fingers.

"I have a dream…" Lamar glared heavily onto Core's face who showed a bit of panic. "And it wasn't until you came to this island, I found out how I wanted to start working for it."

Core didn't want to hear anymore. Quickly, he ran at Lamar, his hand in position for an **_Expanding Blossom_** again but Lamar noticed this right away. Side stepping out of the way, he wrapped his arms around Core's and locked his elbow. Core let out a cry instinctively at the pain. A whirling spin followed, hurling the pirate captain at his own ship, crashing through the wooden surface into the deck below.

"Guh… what on earth?" Core said shakily as he stood up from the rubble of his ship. He was down below where the apple shaped cannonballs had been stored. "The boys strength is… unexplainable. If only I could hit him with a seed, I could use his energy to refuel mine!"

"It's about time you retire, Core." The voice of Lamar could heard through the gaping hole of the ship. He made his appearance bounding into the ship and towards Core, not wanting to drag this on any further.

"**_Seed Seed Poplings_**!" the captain held out a hand as a buck shot of seeds burst from his palm only to have them pop during their trajectory. Lamar hissed quietly as he noticed they had morphed into a net made entirely of roots. Core continue to fire off a hefty amount these in attempts of immobilizing his opponent but every seed was dodged.

A bursting knee found its way into Core's side causing him to cough blood up. Hurling himself over to cover his side, Lamar grabbed him by his uniform and held him up straight, Core wincing in pain. Smiling Lamar leaned in close. "Core… pirate captain of the Rotten Apples. You've caused a great distress on my town and yet… I feel like we are brethren."

Core gritted his teeth. "What are you talking about boy?"

"You see… I have a dream and that is to become a great pirate, great enough to find the fabled One Piece and become Pirate King."

"You're crazy…" Core couldn't help but smile.

"How so?" Lamar raised a brow at the small comment. "You're a pirate too. Isn't that what you're striving for?"

"Don't be foolish. Pirates in this day and age are executed on the spot. You can't even mention the fabled One Piece without attracting the wrong kind of attention!"

"My dream is my own and I will follow it through to the end." Lamar said. "With that said what's your dream if it isn't finding One Piece?"

"Why does it matter to a punk like you?"

"Because everyone has dreams and I wanted to know what drives you. You even said it's a risk to be a pirate yet here you are stealing treasure that won't do you any good in the long run…"

"Piss off!"

Lamar blinked. "Fine then. Don't tell me." Pushing him off, the captain almost instinctively grabbed for his side that throbbed in pain. Lamar leaned over, picked up one of the cannonballs and examined it carefully. "Nice arsenal you have too. I think it'd be fitting to repay the favor to you after what you did to the town."

Core's eyes twitched as he managed to look up. "What?" He let out a wheeze, the cannonball burrowing into his stomach. Spiraling backwards, the captain again crashed into the structure of his ship.

"I would also like to say that you had a nice ship until I had to put a hole in it. Don't worry though I'll make use with whatever's left over."

"What… what do you mean whatevers left over?" Core groaned as he rolled the cannonball off of him. He tried to stand but his body was in so much pain it didn't respond.

Lamar had turned and walked away, hands in his pockets. "Obviously I can't sail in a boat with a large hole in it so I figured I'd start from scratch. Blow it up and use the rubble to build my own. Oh! I almost forgot…" Pulling a hand from his pocket, Lamar had a small device in hand, similar to the one Core uses to detonate his cannonballs. "I hope you don't take offense to this, Core… but I think it's time to hand over the reins! Eehihi!"

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Core reached out.

"Ciao, captain." Lamar pressed the button before throwing the device away, himself exiting the ship and out of sight.

Core's face paled as the cannonball next to him began to crack and shone brightly.

Lamar was walking up the shore with everyone smiling and sighing in relief. Misoo, cheering and waving her hands while Fitts stood there, his arms across his chest. Mere seconds later, the ship exploded into a giant fireball sending debris everywhere, the giant mast in the middle tumbling over from the blast, the iconic symbol on the sail burning up. Everyone stepped back startled and confused at the occurrence. Even the pirate crew looked on in horror, them all crying for their captain.

* * *

The day went on, and a marine ship docked in town. One by one, the pirates were led single filed onto the ship with marines escorting them, others exploring the wreckage of the Rotten Apple. Many questions about the pirates popped up and who stopped them. Only the names of Lamar and Fitts were given while they were actually MIA.

"Lamar and Fitts, eh?" the captain scratched his chin. He was rather tall, about 8' 0 exactly. He wore a marine cap on his head, his jaw rather round and a large sleeve shirt whose shoulders were puffed out. Over this was a blue vest and a polka dotted bow tie to go with it. His belt donned a large buckle while all he had was an average sword with the hilt having a small white puff ball on the end. His lower body looked like the standard marine attire wearing the average blue marine pants and shoes. "I wish they were here so I could thank them for dealing with this pirate. Shame it ended like this though."

"They did what they had to, Captain Pafu." responded Misoo.

"Well if you see them give them my regards and their reward for Captain 'Rotten Apple' Core." Captain Pafu smiled as he turned around and boarded his ship.

On board he waved a marine over. "We might need to start patrolling the waters again here in South Blue."

"Yes of course, captain." The marine said as he saluted. "The pirates are still out and about it seems."

"It's not that. Those two, Lamar and Fitts… they managed to beat a pirate worth 18,000,000 beli. Pirates these days have trouble getting 9,000,000 beli bounties. After the last Pirate King disappeared and the World Government's iron fist rule over everything, pirates have given up their dreams on attaining One Piece. Staying well below the line in which they would be noticed…"

"I don't understand what you're saying, sir."

"All I'm saying is that there's potential out in the world strong enough to throw the balance of things off. These two men, of no real background beat one of the most wanted pirates in South Blue. What do you think?" Captain Pafu explained as the boat began to depart Tele'i.

"Perhaps we should stay until the two arrive back in town and then question them?"

"I thought about it but the town has been through a lot already. It'd be best if we just pick up these trouble makers and be on our way." Sighing, Pafu turned and walked back towards the cabin. "What are the odds that these two kids will be out at sea? Let's just head back to headquarters shall we?"

* * *

"Eehihi!" Lamar laughed as he sat on his claimed ledge on the cliff overlooking the South Blue. "So what did you think?"

Fitts was next to him his legs crossed, his hands on his knees. "About what? You defeating that pirate back in town?"

"I think it's a perfect way to start in achieving my dreams!"

Fitts sighed looking out at sea, the marine ship sailing off into the distance. "So you plan on hiding in secrecy on a small island, waiting for pirates to come so you can defeat them one by one until every last pirate is defeated? Not a very well thought out plan."

"Fitts."

"Lamar?"

"I will become Pirate King one day…" Lamar jumped to his feet and held his arms out. "And I want you there by my side! As my first mate!"

"With what ship?"

"Don't worry about that. There's enough debris left over from that Rotten Apple guy's boat that we can build a small ship the size of a traders boats."

"And you plan to plunder large amounts of treasures and recruit handfuls of people on this small vessel of yours?"

"I must admit, it will take a good while before we can get it up and sailable."

"A carpenter before a pirate. Humorous."

"It's just the first step, Fitts. Don't worry. So what do you say are you in?" Lamar held out his hand towards his friend.

Fitts eyed his hand before making eye contact. "You're a fool Lamar..." Lamar's face sank. "But a fool who would do anything to follow his dream and I respect that." Lifting his hands, he grabbed Fitts' hand and stood up.

"Nice! I knew I could count on you!" Lamar laughed as they both looked out to sea. "The world will soon know us, Lamar and Fitts, as the greatest pirates in the world!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Wind In My Sails

_**Chapter 3: The Wind In My Sails**_

"Those two never stop do they?" Misoo spoke quietly leaning on the counter in the Golden Scale. Her gaze fixated outside towards the beach where Lamar and Fitts could be seen collecting up the remainder of wooden planks still intact.

A man eating his lunch looked up at her, this man was Lamar's father, Welsch. "Nope. My boy Lamar is a hard worker and yet he refuses to come do any actual work for the fishing business. Strange huh?"

"Yeah." Misoo stared at Welsch as he drank his beer. "Did you know your son was an experienced fighter?"

"C'mon Misoo. You know those him and Fitts always fought with one another years ago. Perhaps it was just all that fighting experience coming out." Taking a long swig, he placed an empty bottle on the counter. "I'm just glad that my only child is alive and well."

A man next to Welsch and Misoo chomped onto his forked and chewed with his mouth open. "If you shay 'sho." Swallowing he set his fork down. "Those two aren't normal that's for sure. I mean a whole pirate crew was wiped out by two men. TWO! Think about it, those men have something mystical about them it's obvious now."

"C'mon Gurdle… ain't nothing mystical about my boy. He's just head strong." Welsch pointed out.

"Yes. That's true." Misoo laughed.

* * *

By the shore line…

"These will be perfect for building our ship." Lamar smiled as he held up a piece of wood, looking down the length of it to see if it was perfectly straight.

Fitts was just picking up rubble and throwing them all into a pile. "I think what we need to do is find someone who can build a ship. I for one do not know how and I'm pretty sure you don't either."

"Well… No… but with enough time and some pointers from the fishermen who maintain their boats we can build the greatest boat out there! It'll be cool. Our very own boat, built with our own hands." Lamar laughed as he brought the board, adding to the pile.

"You show a lot of enthusiasm." Fitts clapped his hands together trying to get the sand off. His friend only laughed.

"Hey guys!" a female voice catching their attention. The voice belonged to Misoo who was holding two glasses of water. "You guys are hard workers. That was a lot of rubble you two picked up. Can I ask what it is you're doing with it?"

"Well if you must know we plan on building a pir…" Lamar started, a smile ear-to-ear on his face. Suddenly Fitts elbowed him. "Uh… just doing our part for the community and rebuilding the boats lost in the attack."

Misoo beamed a smile. "That's very considerate of you two. You know you two should really consider joining the Marines. With the strength you two showed off I'm sure they'll take you guys in, no questions asked. After all you did defeat a pirate captain."

Lamar grunted but it was hardly audible. "We appreciate the offer and recommendation but the Marines are already doing a great job at keeping pirates where they belong. I don't think they need any more help."

Misoo blinked. "Oh ok I understand. Whenever you two need a break just come on in and have a seat for a few minutes. You're always welcome." Sitting the glasses down on a board, she turned around and walked off leaving the two men watching her go.

Lamar turned to Fitts. "What was that for by the way?"

Fitts looked back. "Watching our backs. You were just about to tell her you were going to build a pirate ship, you fool. Are you really that oblivious to the people around you? These people were just attacked by pirates and you want to go on preaching that you want to build the very thing that struck out against them."

"My excitement got the best of me..." Lamar sighed looking down at their collection. "Then where are we supposed to build this thing?"

"I know where but it will take some effort to move all this stuff. If you're willing I can show you."

* * *

Hours later they managed to carry all the lumber to a shoreline away from both the north and south towns. Lamar looked to his left was the vast sea its waves crumbling on the sand while to his right, a large cliff face reaching almost 80 feet in the air.

"Where the hell is this?" Lamar questioned.

"This is the base of the cliff where we always hang out." Fitts nodded his head up towards their cliff ledge. "I find it fitting to build it here of all of places because you told me your dream in this exact location. Don't you agree?"

Lamar could only laugh aloud wrapping his arm around his buddy's neck. "Fitts, you truly are too clever for your own good."

"Someone has to counterbalance you."

And so the two began their construction of their boat with little to no knowledge how. For the first few days they spent hours trying to separate the wood between those they would use as a sturdy base so they can at least sail on the water without it collapsing. Then they would go about finding tools which was probably the harder thing they would do. The only things they could find was fishing gear and supplies.

"How is it we live in a town full of boats and no one has hammers or nails?" Lamar fumed. He was rather stressed as he held two pieces of wood in each hand. "Are there really no carpenters here? How do traders keep their boats in top condition?"

"Perhaps they just keep their tools on the boat. Maybe there's some in the north town." Fitts said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "We have the wood… we need nails, paint, glue, rope, plastic, leather, metal clamps and a piece of cloth for a sail."

"Ugh I never would've thought building a boat would be hard."

"Quit complaining."

Lamar never would've thought it would be this time consuming to build a boat…

* * *

One day, Fitts came to the building spot and noticed Lamar was gone. Setting down the coil of ropes he found, he walked around looking for him, behind the unfinished boat and under. Grumbling, Fitts looked out to sea… maybe his friend was out swimming to pass the time.

"Lamar?" Fitts cried out. At first there was no first response… "Lamar?!" Fitts cried louder.

"Up here!" Fitts looked up and saw Lamar on the cliff, waving down to him. "Come on up. Let's take a day to relax we've definitely earned it after the crap we've been through these last few weeks."

"Slacker." Fitts yelled back.

"Jeez Fitts can't you just relax and chill?" Lamar rolled his eyes as he laid back. His feet the only thing visible now from Fitts' position.

"C'mon Lamar we need to work." There was no answer. "Lamar! Stop being lazy and get down here we have to finish building this boat, it was your idea. Are you listening?!"

His voice could be heard faintly. "It's also my idea to take a day off so get your ass up here."

Fitts growled as he walked away from the site. Half an hour passed as Fitts walked up to Lamar on the cliff top.

"Ahh… First mate, glad you join me."

"That's hardly a fitting title seeing as the captain of the unfinished boat down below refuses to work." Fitts glared down at his friend. Lamar had his eyes closed, his hands behind his head. One leg resting on the other which dangled freely in the air. One could mistake him for sleeping if he wasn't talking. "Why are you up here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Well. We defeated Core some time ago."

"About a week and a half ago."

"Yeah… well. Have you ever thought we're going about this the wrong way?"

"Nobody said building boats was easy."

"True but I don't think there will be any treasure left by the time we finish! I mean… we're barely half way done with the ship and we've already wasted all this time. Perhaps this dream of mine was too unrealistic."

Fitts' eye twitched. "Are you giving up?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't of blown up Core's boat." Lamar scratched his chin.

"So are you giving up?" Fitts insisted on asking again.

"Well…"

Fitts' foot stomped next to Lamar's head causing him to jump. His eyes bearing down on him. "So you're wasting mine and your time? I told you I would follow you and help you achieve your dream because you showed me that you willing to do anything to get to it. I even thought I could see my dream come true but with your wavering determination, I won't be led on this empty fairy tale chase. It's time to decide Lamar… are you giving up?"

"N-no. I'm just… No. I'm not wasting your time, Fitts it's just…" Lamar was at a loss of words.

Fitts held out his hand to his friend who was surprised to see this. Grasping with a firm grip, Fitts pulled him to his feet. "Don't waver, Lamar. Obviously you'll experience obstacles… think about the last two Pirate Kings. They didn't get their status as the strongest without losing something precious to them, suffering for who knows how long, fighting through it."

Lamar blinked and sighed. "You're right. Who knows how many friends of theirs died along the way and here I am stressing over a boat."

"Just remember that this is only the first step. There are many other things we should worry about. Like the crew we will have to muster up in order to man a boat."

"Ok then, let's back to work! We've got a boat to finish." The two shook hands and walked off down the back of the hill to their usual spot. The vast sea calm as ever.

* * *

Day after day, the two got more and more done on their boat, every so often they would go to their favorite restaurant where Misoo would great them with hearty meals. Even on rare occasions the two napped on their cliff. It was until two and a half months passed they finished their boat. It being of average size, enough to hold the two of them and a good amount of supplies.

"It's done." Lamar proudly said.

"It looks like crap."

Lamar turned and screamed. "Who cares what it looks like?! We were going for durability not looks!"

"True. Still, my opinion stands, it looks like crap."

The two went into town afterwards, to gather their belongings and supplies. Upon doing so, they met up at the restaurant they always eat at. Fitting that they would spend their last few hours with Misoo and Lamar's parents… though Fitts had no family on the island at the time, he agreed through much complaining.

"So are you guys leaving?" Misoo said with a frown. "This is sudden."

Lamar took a bite of his food and laughed, reassuring her. "Don't worry we'll be back! We're just going out to visit other islands. You know? Go see the world."

"What about pirates? Core wasn't the only pirate in the South Blue, you do know that?! You could possibly run into them and get captured or even killed." Welsch hollered as he slammed a fist into the table the group sat at. Next to him was his wife and Lamar's mother, Laura.

"Calm down dear…" She said as she patted Welsch's hand.

"And you're fine with this?"

"He's a grown man… there's more to life than just fishing you know."

"He's our only child! Dying out at sea is the last thing I want to think about my son when out fishing!"

Fitts sat there with his hands on his glass, eyes closed. "You worry almost as bad as he does."

Lamar nervously laughed while Misoo rubbed her eyes. The young waitress spoke, "But why now? There's nothing out in the world let alone the South Blue. The World Government is strict on travelling from one island to another, especially with the pirates running around. Look at Saluoon… you can't even dock without the proper paper work. Without those you have to keep going unless you plan on getting arrested."

"Don't worry Misoo, we'll be alright." Lamar chirped as he patted the woman's arm.

"I'll believe it when you two come back home." Misoo smiled as she grabbed their plates. "You'll have a nice meal waiting for you all." She then walked off into the kitchen.

Welsch quickly turned to his son. "Please son… think about what you're doing. There's a nice position on the boat for you. Net handler… wouldn't you like that? Handling some fish?" Lamar stared at him awkwardly… Welsch continued. "Just think about it alright? It's a lot better than risking your life to go out visiting some islands."

"Come dear…" Laura pleaded as she grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go get some air. You need it."

"Gruh… fine. You think good and hard, son." He said as his wife dragged him out, an arm waving to his son along with some jabbering.

Lamar watched his parents go before leaning over the table to Fitts. "Should we tell them?"

"About us being leaving to be pirates?"

"Yeah. I mean we can't lie to Misoo. I definitely can't lie to my parents! They are already high strung as it is." Grumbling, Lamar quickly noted at his dad's actions.

"It's just your father… your mother seems perfectly fine with the idea of you leaving." He said rather quietly.

"She's always been like that. Someone has to keep my dad low key. Don't forget they think of you as their son too… they're just as worried about you since your dad left…"

Fitts hissed almost immediately. "Don't you bring that up! We agreed too never speak about that!"

"Okay sorry. I forgot. Just don't think you're here because I want you too. I want you to know that people care that's all." Whispering, Lamar slumped in his chair. "Well, can we at least tell Misoo? She's our friend and she can keep a secret."

"Would you rather her find out she's been friends with pirates? She seems to hate them so."

"I guess you're right."

Lamar's parents, as well as Misoo, all came back into the main dining room where the group continued to talk for the rest of the night. It was just a reminder of the two men of what it was they were leaving behind… Tele'I, friends and family…

* * *

Midnight rolls by…

On the beach just beneath Lamar and Fitts' cliff edge, the two stood there beneath the moon lit sands. Standing tall and proud, they looked out at sea with their boat nestled beside them. Tonight was the start of their journey and a huge step into the ways of piracy… Goosebumps and butterflies was the biggest feeling at the moment. Sink or swim…

"This is the moment of truth." Lamar took a deep breath and started to do leg squats. "We set sail and begin our journey to find One Piece!"

"You do realize that this boat will not last long in the violent seas." Fitts commented as he looked at the boat unsure of its capability.

"Don't worry this is only temporary like I first said. We will get a new boat, stronger and bigger than this one and it will take us to our dreams." Lamar said as he threw his bag into the boat, placing his hands on the rim ready to let it have its first taste of sea water.

Fitts set his bag in next and got next to his friend. The two heaved as they slowly pushed their boat into the water and watched it for a moment to see if it would sink. Fortunately, it didn't and it raised the spirits of Lamar who ran after it, splashing in the knee high water. His friend rolled his eyes as he waded through the waters after him.

"C'mon Fitts! Let's go!" Lamar laughed as he clumsily climbed into the boat.

Fitts shook his head as he placed his hands on the edge of the boat and climbed in, Lamar helping him. When they settled in the boat Lamar spun around, fingers curling around a rope and pulled as the sail hoisted into the air and quickly filled with wind causing the boat to jerk.

Lamar threw his hands in the air and started to cheer to the night sky. "Eehihi! Look out world! The rookie pirates, Lamar and Fitts have taken to the sea!"


End file.
